What If I Found Out
by FoxatoClato44
Summary: What if Plutarch Heavensbee knew Katniss was going to be the Mockingjay from the Reaping of the 74th Hunger Games? What if all of the tributes from there faked their deaths? What happens when Katniss finds Cato and Clove in District 13?
1. Chapter 1

**A new story yay! How old and tall are you guys? I'm 13 and I am '4'11"**

Katniss

As I clean the District 13 apartment that I own and something falls from my Tribute to the Tributes book, it's a disc. A disc? I don't remember that being in there. Ah well. Something crashes outside my door and I quickly check the writing on the CD 'Cato and Clove.' It says so I slip it in their page before rushing out the door to see a large amount of people, not surprisingly, outside my door. I see a small figure trying to get a bucket off its foot, that's my letter box! Everyone has a bucket as their letter box because Alma Coin never bothered to have them installed, we have a new District 13 president, they intend in installing letter boxes later.

"Hey!" I yell, that must have been the crash that I heard. The figure turns around and a hoodie covers her face, all I see is a pair of piercing green eyes. I run after the girl, she is small and probably not that fast with a bucket on her face. She kicks the bucket off and runs, I chase her, a few people look, but robberies have been normal in the district ever since Alma Coin was killed. The girl weaves through the crowd and soon she pulls up next to a massive guy with a hoodie on as well, so I can't see his face, she whispers something to him and he runs, they split up at one of the corridors and I race after the girl and she sprints, seemingly faster. Her hoodie falls of and I see she has long, dark hair, pulled up into a ponytail. She continues to run and tries to put her hoodie back on but when she stretches out her elbow and smashes it against the wall, she continues running until the path reconnects to the one that the boy ran into, he emerges before she does and keeps running. He turns his head and his hood falls off, he stops and searches the crowds. His eyes meet mine and I recognise him instantly.

The bloody, brutal boy rom District 2, it's C_ato_ . I stop dead in my tracks. _What?! He is dead!_ He looks shocked, but continues running. I know there is a dead end up here and when they reach it I'll confront them. They stop at the wall and I run up to them. Cato looks me dead in the face.

"_Cato?!"_ He looks away. "You're dead!" He shakes his head.

"No, I'm not... Go talk to Plutarch, he'll tell you everything." I look to see the girl is none other than the girl who never misses, from District 2." It's Clove.

I storm off to Plutarch's office, how can they be alive? I watched Clove be killed and I killed Cato.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Us Or Don't Wake Up

**hi guys chapter 2 here. **

**Kentwell7: I answered your review in this chapter?! ;)**

**Me: Who wants to do disclaimer.**

**Clove: Me!**

**Glimmer: MEMEME!**

**Me: Clove you can do it next chapter, Glimmer looks like she's going to burst.**

**Clove: Fine!**

**Glimmer: FoxatoClato44 owns none of the characters or anything else she might mention that Suzanne Collins wrote about or already owns.**

**Me: ok let's start the chapter and **

**3**

**2**

**1**

**READ!**

**Sorry this chapter is all bold I couldn't fix it:(**

**Katniss.**

**I wake up and scream, what?! Of course it was a dream, I'm so stupid! Ha! I stand up to see if I'm going crazy, I open my Tribute to the Tribute book, I turn to Cato and Cloves page, I gasp as a strange CD falls out. I suddenly remeber what happened before I fell asleep, someone jabbed my neck with a needle, what did they jab into me? Well, the CD is here so maybe it was the dream liquid which you can program a dream for someone and you put it into their system, then, they dream the dream you programmed for them, Beetee invented it. I look at the clock: 2:49 in the morning. I shrug my shoulders and slip the CD into my TV. (This part answers your review Kentwell7). It show a young child, the video is grainy but I can easily tell that the young boy,around the age of 4, is Cato.**

**"Mommy!" The boy cries and a voice comes from who I think must be filming.**

**"What happened Cato?" The young boy picks up a plastic toy knife from the floor. He wiggles the knife at the camera.**

**"Clove threw this at my head Mommy!" The women filming laughs gently.**

**"What did you do to her?" Cato turns red. **

**"I kicked over her block tower." The young boy says guiltily, looking at the ground. It's weird seeing him as a child. A young girl walks in to the cameras view, undoubtedly Clove.**

**"My tower was pretty you meany!" She wiggles a finger at Cato and the filmer laughs. The screen goes black. Almost instantly another tape comes on. A girl with dark hair and small stature, Clove, is being carried by a boy older than her, Cato. He throws her over his shoulder. She couldn't be older than 13, him probably 14 or 15.**

**"Cato!" She screeches. "Put me down!" She kicks and pounds her tiny fists against his back. **

**"Nope," he replies. "Not until you admit I can wield a sword better than you!" She screeches louder and punches harder. He can, she knows it all too well, I see it in her eyes. **

**"Than you'd better get used to carrying me around," she smiles. It's not the smile I saw during the Games, it's a genuine smile, a happy smile. Cato puts her down and gives her a quick peck on the lips. This shocks me, when I was in the arena, I thought he and Clove were district partners, friends maybe, because he wasn't happy when she died. But together, liked each other, maybe even loved each other, that's surprising! The screen goes black and the next video comes on. Clove and Cato stand in a room, facing the camera. Clove waves.**

**"Hi, it's Clove and it's the 74th Hunger Games Reaping, me and Cato," she points to Cato. "Are volunteering! Wish us luck District Two!" Huh?**

**I here footsteps and the video turns to the no signal static screen, I freeze, I have been through two bloody Hunger Games, yet I am afraid when my TV goes stupid. The footsteps get louder. I whip my head around, not fast enough to see the face of my attacker, I get jabbed in the arm with a needle. I slump in the chair and my eyes close.**

**A girl with dark hair that hides her face, slumps over as she drags an axe behind her. Haunting whispers pierce the silence, her whispers.**

**"Not this time, not this time Girl on Fire, not again, you can't touch me now." It's Clove,I see her eyes when her hair parts. She raises the axe over her head to kill me, but something dark bashes into her and knocks her over. It grabs her by the back of the shirt and she screams, she drops the axe. Suddenly, I'm in the arena again, Thresh holds her against the Cornucopia.**

**"You killed her, I heard you!" Threshes yells echo through the meadow, his voice shouldn't echo, not here. He smashes a rock against her head, she screams and rakes at his throat with her nails, he hits her again and she falls to the ground, dead. I am back in the white again, with Clove, the axe is inches away from my face. I scream.**

**"Katniss, you don't understand, I'm not dead, I will haunt you forever, you can't stop me." She raises the axe again and hurls it on me.**

**I snap awake, to see the room I was attacked in, I breathe in and out, sucking air into my lungs. I see someone in the doorway, they hold an axe, Clove, no, she's dead! She flips the axe around in her hands. Her voice rings out into the silence.**

**"You see Katniss. I'm not dead, I'm alive, I'm here for you, I won't kill you now. Tomorrow meet me at the place that you and your boyfriend sat that day when you went into the woods, I will be there at 2:00, Plutarch will let you go, he knows about this, if you don't come, don't expect to wake up Thursday morning."**

**She slips out of the door frame and I follow her, she opens my front door and runs off, through the District 13 corridors,I see where she is going: to a group of hooded figures, big and small. It wasn't a dream, so she's not dead?!**


	3. Chapter 3 A Very Long Chapter Sorry

**super massive chapter, soz guys!**

**What do you guys want to be when you're older? I wanna be and actor, dancer, gymnast or teacher. And I do acting and have and agent, I do dancing ad I do gymnastics. I hope I become one of them!**

**Me: Clove, do disclaimer, hurry!**

**Clove: ok, gosh. -Take in massive breath-. FoxatoClato44 owns nothing that Suzanne Collins wrote about or owns. If you get angry at her for having no dislcaimer, you clearly need glasses and I will throw a knife at you!**

**Me: Clove! Don't kill my readers! :0:0:0**

**Clove: geez start the story already!**

**Me:ok!**

THE NEXT DAY.

I stalk towards the building that me and Gale sat when we were allowed to go hunting. When I make it I check my watch: 1:45. I sit on the floor of the building. I had no trouble getting Plutarch to agree to my going to the woods, just like Clove had said. I sit for a while and wait. I hear footsteps, I try to see the source of the noise, it's a hooded figure. I look around me as I hear and see many other people. The surround me and one, Clove approaches me, I do. I quick count of the amount of people here, 22.

"I'm glad you will be living until tomorrow, Katniss, now I'm sure you're wondering who these people are." I nod.

"Well, we are all the survivors of the Games,"

"No you're not, you died." I say, confused.

"No, we survived, we faked our deaths, Plutarch told us that you and Lover Boy were going to win, but we were allowed to live hidden amongst the people you see every day, the people who live in District 13,the doctors, the farmers, the peacekeepers, the citizens, the builders, the miners and the Capitol citizens." I stand still, shocked.

"So who is here, Clove?" I ask, using her name, spitting it out like venom. She takes off her hood. She is actually very pretty, in a scary way. She has dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, piercing green eyes, like the girl from 6 and a small figure.

"Well, from District 1, Glimmer and Marvel," I see the two people behind Clove take off their hoods, after them, everyone does too. I see Cato, the 3s, the 4s, everyone, including Thresh, but no Rue.

"Where's Rue?!" I seethe. Cato speaks, his voice still terrifying.

"She died in the rebellion, too bad." I look at everyone and see their faces, no, no , this isn't real, I'm dreaming. But I'm not.

"Katniss?" A voice says quietly,Rue. Clove smiles a warm smile and I whip around to se Rue emerge from the trees, she runs and hugs me, I hug her back and drop her when I hear a noise, the noise of trucks. Clove turns and speaks loudly.

"Katniss, we have to go, the Capitol knows that we are alive and they want us dead. We have a truck not far from here, we can use it to get to out hideout. I nod and everyone runs, I follow after them and as we leave the building ruins I look back to see the trucks entering it. I look back around to see everyone climbing trees, except Cato and Thresh, they duck behind bushes, I don't have any time to hide in a tree, so I follow Cato into a bush, I notice his hoodie hides him well and mine does too, it's the average District 13 one, but it seems to camouflage into the bush. I can feel Cato breathing hard on my neck and I shiver, he moves out from behind the bush as the trucks pass, he whistles quietly and I see the trees move, no people, they spring from the trees and run after Cato, I follow, we make a whole lot of noise and I'm surprised that no one has found us yet. After we have been running for a few minutes I see a camouflaged truck in a clearing, the girl from ten hoists herself up into the drivers seat and starts the ignition, a few hop into the back seat and put on peacekeeper armour and most haul themselves onto the back of the truck and duck behind some hay. I follow Rue into a bundle of hay, I notice that every five formations have four rectangle bundles in a square shape and one to put on top, they have enough space for someone like Rue to fit in comfortably, but I have to duck down as Rue pulls a bundle on top of us. She sits down on the hay-covered floor and I bend my neck. She smiles at me.

"So," she says aloud, the shy must block out some sound because she make no move to be quiet.

"How are you?" She asks.

"Good, you?" I ask. She smiles.

"We decided to trick you into thinking I had died, but I'm alive and well." I try not to laugh. Someone pulls the hay above our heads off and we freeze up. I look up to see the girl from sevens pretty face searching our rectangle, she mustn't have anywhere to hide, Rue and my square has enough room for someone her size. I scooch over a little and pat the spot next to me.

"Get in." I say quickly. She climbs in and pulls the hay over our heads.

"I came to tell you guys that we are approaching District 10, we are about 8 hours away from our hide-out, we need to be quiet now because the other guys will be checked as certified Peacekeepers and will be sent on their way but if the bad peacekeepers hear us talking, they'll find out about us, so shhhh." I smile and open my mouth but the girl puts a hand on my mouth and hands me a piece of paper and a pencil, they must have been through here a lot if they have pencils and paper to write to each other with. I write down a simple phrase to the girl. 'What is your name?' I show it to her and she takes out her own pencil and paper from a notebook hidden in one of the hay bales. This must have been where she hid when they were in the truck if she has a notebook already in here. She writes back. 'Cassidy.' I nod. Rue writes something and holds up her paper. It reads. 'Cassidy? Do you have any food, Katniss, it must be hard for you finding out none of us are dead.' I smile and Cassidy pulls an apple out of her pocket, she hands the apply to Rue, who munches it gratefully. I start writing and I hear a sharp, three toned whistle. Cassidy flips a few pages of her notebook and holds up an already written message. 'We are here, be absolutely silent or we are doomed!' I nod and snatch the apple away from Rue, she looks up and smiles, gratefully, she didn't see the message before the truck stopped and she was about to take another bite. I hear voices outside.

"Halt! Where are you coming from and going to?"

"Sir White, we are coming from District 11 and heading to 1, we have supplies for the Peacekeepers in that district, Sir!" It's Marvels voice.

"Ok, your free to go, but watch out for the tributes if the 74th Hunger Games, they are crawling around somewhere, if you find them, kill them and move out, make sure to report any sightings as well." The peacekeepers voice is deep and somewhat greedy.

"Yes Sir!" Marvel replies and the truck lurches to a start. I breathe out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. A slow three toned whistle pierces the air and Cassidy speaks.

"That's always scary," she says, flicking a bug out of the air, Rue nods.

After a few hours of talking we start to hear the other people talking loudly.

"Pure hilarity, Charlie, pure hilarity." Someone near us says sarcastically. Cassidy yells out.

"What'd he say this time?" I smile, these people are like brothers and sisters. A loud voice, Cato's, yells at them.

"Oi, you guys shut up before I find a sword and chop yours arms off."

The people next to us, with Charlie, whoever that is, snicker.

"Yeah, sure you will Lover Boy!" A voice yells, a bit further than the person who laughed at Charlie is. Lover boy, that was Peeta nickname.

(BTW FoxatoClato44, me, decided that Peeta is dead or gone somewhere, he forgot about Katniss.)

"Why do you guys call him Lover Boy?" I ask Rue and Cassidy. Rue smiles and covers her hand over her mouth as she laughs. Cassidy answers, trying not to laugh.

"Him and Clove are like, well, they like each other." I raise my eyebrows. Oh, ok, that's weird. Rue scrunches up her nose.

"And they kiss, it's gross." She says. I smile and tap her nose.

"Don't worry, sweetly, you'll do it too, someday." She shakes her head.

"I'm never having kids," my eyebrows shoot up, she knows?

"Why?" I ask nervously.

"Because, I would have to love someone and if you love someone you have to kiss them!" She says, phew, she doesn't know, she's still an innocent little girl. I stop myself in my thought tracks, she is 12, not 5!

"Oh." I say. The person who fake-laughed at Charlie yells out.

"Hey, Cass, Rue? Do you know where Katniss is?" A Rue laughs.

"She's in here, with us!" I smile and yell out, it's funny talking to someone that you can't see and have never really met.

"Yeah, hi!"

"Hi! I'm Sarah, from District 8, the one that made a fire right next to you on the first night of the Games." I remember her, I thought she was a mindless idiot.

"Who else is there!?" I yell out.

"Charlie from district 9 and Georgia, from district 3!" I can't remeber what they look like.

"Ok! Hi Charlie, hi Georgia!"

"Hi!" A guys voice replies.

"Hello," another voice yells.

"Oi, I said be quiet until we get to the hide-out!" Cato's voice says again and I lift the hay bale that lies above our heads to see a peacekeeper, most probably Cato dressed in an outfit, swing onto the back of the truck and storm up to one of the hay bales, he lifts the top off and says something, the girl from 6, the boy from 7 and the boy from 4 emerge, stretching out their cramps.

"Alright everyone, we're off the path, you can get out now." Cato yells and Cassidy pushes off the hay bale above our heads, I stretch the cramps out of my neck. I look to see the boy from 9, Charlie get out of the hay and soon everyone is out. Cato stands behind me and yells.

"Alright, line up in your district order to introduce yourself to Katniss!" Instantly I see a 3 more Peacekeepers take off their helmets and line up in front of me. Marvel stands in front of me.

"I'm Marvel,I'm 17,District 1. One fact about me: I'm funny." I smile and say my name, he steps away and starts to take off his peacekeeper outfit.

"I'm Glimmer,I'm 17,District 1. One fact about me: I worry way too much about my looks." I nod, wow, she is really honest, I guess everyone here must be.

"I'm Cato,I'm 18,District 2. One fact about me: I don't actually have it out for anyone here, including you."

"I'm Clove,I'm 16,District 2. I'm the leader, along with Cato. One fact about me: I want the Capitol gone." I stand shocked, she didn't seem angry or anything, just nice. She reads my mind.

"Yes, girl. I'm not always that bad and I don't bite, that hard." She winks and I smile.

"I'm Jacob, I'm 15,District 3. One fact about me: technology hates me despite me growing up in District 3."

"I'm Georgia, I'm 16,District 3. One fact about me: I helped make the Peacekeeper helmets and all their features."

"I'm Riley, I'm 13, District 4. One fact about me: I am amazing at catching crabs."

"I'm Coral, I'm 16, District 4. One fact about me: I find Marvel pretty good looking." My eyes shoot to Marvel to make sure he is out of earshot.

"I'm Daniel, I'm 15, District 5. One fact about me: I don't know how to do maths, I missed the first 7 years of school." Foxface comes next.

"I'm Finch, I'm 15, District 5. One fact about me: I hated the way I fake-died, I know everything you can about plants." I have to admit to her.

"In the Games I called you Foxface," she looks at me funny and laughs.

"I'm Christian, I'm 17, District 6. One fact about me: I don't enjoy being squashed up in a hay-bale-box for hours on end."

"I'm Eliza, I'm 16, District 6. One fact about me: I had my name in the Reaping bowl 19 times because of tesserae."

"I'm Max, I'm 17, District 7. One fact about me: I was the boy who pretended to try and kill you with a mace at the Cornucopia and Tiny over there." He jabs a thumb at Clove. "Killed me."

"I'm Kestrel, I'm 15, District 7. One fact about me: I was going to volunteer the year I was picked."

"I'm Liam, I'm 17, District 8. One fact about me: I am skilled at karate and judo."

"I'm Sarah, I'm 15, District 8. One fact about me: I thought the way I died was dumb as, putting a fire in the middle of the night. Pfft." I smile.

"I'm Charlie," this boy look like he has a sense of humour. "I'm 15, District 9. One fact about me: I am funny, that's why me and Marvel get along so well!" I smile, I can't help it.

"I'm Alyssa, I'm 14, District 9. One fact about me: I was born in the Capitol, but was taken away, into my district."

"I'm Lachlan, or Lachie, I'm 18, District 10. One fact about me: I challenge Cato about leadership all the time, mostly because we're the same age."

"I'm Alice, I'm 15, District 10. One fact about me: Lachie and I are cousins." I don't see any resemblance, but I don't look like my cousins.

"I'm Thresh, I'm 17, District 11. One fact about me is: Despite me 'killing' Clove, we are actually really good friends." I frown and recall the arena. I remember Clove screaming.

"Cato! Cato!" Thresh smashed her against the Cornucopia, my heart nearly died when Cato found Clove on the floor. I nod.

"I'm Rue," the young girl tries to look serious, but fails, she giggles, which earns her a laugh from Cato, weird, his laugh is what I would expect but hearing him laugh is weird.

"I'm 12, I'm from District 11 and a fact about me is that the first time me and Thresh met I was six and he looked grumpy while he was pulling weeds, so I did what my mum told me to do whenever someone looked sad, I gave him a hug. He said I was one of the only people he had ever seen in the district that smiled." I smile widely as our introduction finishes.

"Ok people, we have 5 hours until we get to the hide out so you can run if you want but when I whistle get back in as fast as you can because we are coming up to District 11 in an hour, and the. We turn away from the Districts and out into the woods." Clove announces.

Cheers cry out from the kids. Everyone jumps off the truck and runs behind it. Alice gets back into the drivers seat and starts up the truck again. I leap off the truck and run alongside Kestrel and Charlie. We run and laugh for around half an hour, Lachie even carries Rue when she gets tired. Soon, the truck slows down and a tow toned whistle screeches from the truck, everyone rushes onto the truck and I hear another truck, I scramble onto the truck and, apparently, so does everyone else. Three sharp whistles pierce the air, that means Peacekeepers, Elize told me. I race into the closest hay-square and I see Charlie, Finch, Max and Alyssa inside, I see the area that is inside this hay-square is bigger than the one I was in earlier. I whip the hay bale over our heads quickly and we all look with fear at each other, Alyssa, though keeps her composure and grabs her notebook out of her pocket, Finch grabs hers out from a hay bale. Alyssa scribbles something down, she gives us all a piece of paper and hands Finch a pencil, Finch shows us her notebook 'We will pass the pencil around. Alyssa shows us her paper. It says.

'Lets play picnitionary to pass the time.' Everyone nods. Alyssa draws something. After a few seconds she shows us,it has two big things on each side of its head. I've seen these on hunting trips with Gale. I write on my paper. 'Rabbit.' I hold mine up as Finch, Charlie, Max and Rue do the same. Finch's says 'bunny.' Max's says 'rabbit,' the same as mine and Rue's. Charlie's says 'Alyssa's hideous drawing of a monster.' I stifle a laugh, Alyssa shoots him a glare and points to Max, signifying that it is his turn to draw. His pencil flies as he draws something. He shows us and I'm stumped it looks like a lot of circles with a stage and someone holding standing on it, there are a few seats to the side. Oh, of course, it's the reaping. I write the word 'reaping.' On my paper and show Max, he nods and I draw. I'm going to draw a truck. I finish with its wheels and show the others, Rue holds up her answer. 'Truck?' I nod and she smiles and draws. After a few more rounds the truck we we on lurches forward and a three toned slow whistle blows after a few minutes. I smile we can talk again. Rue scribbles something down on her piece of paper. She holds it up and I laugh, it's a scribble, she looks innocently at the group. I speak.

"Is it a scribble?" She laughs.

"Close, but no!"


End file.
